dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Scar * other rustlers Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Best" | Synopsis2 = Hash plays a practical joke on Hamburger, but it backfires in his face. | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Castaway Island: "Episode 6" | Synopsis3 = Mac and Larry are taken prisoner by Blackface and his men. However, when a strange yacht enters the harbor, Blackface attacks, leaving Mac and Larry unguarded and allowing them to escape. Blackface, however, manages to take the yacht's owner, Jim Shark, captive. | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface Other Characters: * Jim Shark | StoryTitle4 = Ol' Oz Bopp | Synopsis4 = Grandpa helps with a bit of memorization. | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker6_1 = Dick Ryan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp | Writer5_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: "Episode Six" | Synopsis5 = Rather than risk Marjorie's life, Quick surrenders to the Spaniards, and he, Marjorie, and Rodriguez are taken aboard the flagship. The three Spanish ships set sail for home, and Quick is put in irons. Late one night, Marjorie sneaks into his cell and explains why she has agreed to marry Rodriguez, and that she still loves Quick. As the ships harbor off Cadiz one night, the captain summons Quick--but Quick has escaped and gone over the side! Boats are dispatched, with lanterns and pistols, to search the harbor for the escapee. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew Antagonists: * Spanish Flagship Captain * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Crewa Locations: * , 1587 * Cadiz, Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship * three Spanish Galleons | StoryTitle6 = Dale Daring: "The Drew Mystery, Part 4" | Synopsis6 = The gunman holds Dale and Dick and begins to lead them to his boss, but an old hermit spies the trio, sneaks up behind the gunman, and hits him with a club, knocking him unconscious. He tells Dale and Dick to follow him where he can hide them. | Writer6_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler6_1 = Dick Ryan | Inker6_1 = Dick Ryan | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks | StoryTitle7 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Knife Ambush, Part 7" | Synopsis7 = Cal and Alec try to prove that "Knife" Ambush murdered their old friend, Pickaxe Pete. Deputized by the sheriff, Alec masquerades as Pete and accuses "Knife", who betrays his guilt and is shot by the sheriff. | Writer7_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler7_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker7_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Knife Ambush | Writer8_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler8_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker8_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle8 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 3" | Synopsis8 = The leopard crouching toward Sandor is pounced upon by a lion! While those cats fight, Sandor's friends, the wild dogs, come to his aid. One of them chews through his bonds and frees him, just as a hyena attacks him. Sandor strangles the hyena and then, as the lion kills the leopard, he calls it to him by its name, "Agra". But as they and the wild dogs are leaving the scene, a voice cries out from the temple roof, demanding to converse with Sandor. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * pack of wild dogs: Elaka, others * Agra, lion Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spearmen ** his elephant ** his witch-doctor * Jungle Goddess ** Bagheera the Leopard * random hyena Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization | StoryTitle9 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 4" | Synopsis9 = With the two of them pinned down by outlaws, DuBois urges Maginnis to run and leave him behind, but Maginnis refuses. Suddenly, one of the outlaws falls from his hiding spot, shot by DuBois' daughter Yvonne. The other outlaws turn their attention to the girl and take her prisoner, and Maginnis must decide whether to leave her to her fate or to abandon her father. | Writer9_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler9_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker9_1 = Richard Matheson | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer10_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle10 = She: "Episode 2" | Synopsis10 = Leo is still missing as the survivors (Horace, Job, and Mahomet) pile into the lifeboat, and abruptly, Leo is also tossed in by the storm-lashed sea. They all bail frantically to keep the little whaleboat afloat, and for hours they are flung wildly about. Then just as suddenly as it hit, the storm is gone. The tiny band drifts, exhausted, toward the headland they've been seeking, the "Ethiopian Head", looms ominously over them. They beach the boat, build a fire, rest, and eat. Boundless swamp surrounds this piece of beach. They travel up-river in the lifeboat, and encounter a herd of hippos, which very luckily do not attack. But that night, they spot two lions in the water, swimming towards them! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey * Job Animals: * Hippos * Lions Other Characters: * Mahomet, steersman Locations: * ** Kor, an island off the eastern coast of Africa ** "The Ethiopian's Head", a strange rock on the eastern coast of Africa Vessels: * African Dhow * Dhow's Whaleboat | StoryTitle11 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 7 | Synopsis11 = Jim spots Alverido up to no good, and, still in disguise, he and Kim soon find Alverido with the pearls. Jim pulls a gun on Alverido and snatches the pearls, and he and Kim make their getaway, discarding their disguises as soon as they are out of sight. But as they make plans to get out of town, they are surprised by a woman--holding a gun. | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton * Alverido Locations: * Benito Bahia harbor | StoryTitle12 = Steve Conrad: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 3" | Synopsis12 = Steve, Myra, and Captain Judd are overwhelmed by numbers fighting the Zoanthropis. The Zoanthropis' leader, the Great Devachan, sentences the trio to death, beginning with Myra. Myra is bound and hangs by her wrists from a suspended beam over a volcano, while the natives use her for archery practice. Steve and Judd break free from captivity, and Steve races to Myra's rescue. | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | Writer13_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler13_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker13_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle13 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 2" | Synopsis13 = Ian Murray and Ken Cockerill have arrived in Peking, still looking for Genghis Khan's treasure. They encounter Doris Willis, a friend of Ian's from New York, and with her is her father, who offers Ian a job, delivering arms to Ja Lama, the "False Lama", out in the Gobi Desert. Knowing that the treasure is buried somewhere in the Gobi, Ian accepts the job. He and Ken round up their team: Reilly, Walker, Murphy, and the Campbell brothers. At the moment of departure, however, another friend of Ian's, Pan Chi-Lou, the previous evening's translator, arrives with an injunction from the Chinese government, forbidding Ian from shipping the arms. Ian's man Reilly takes Pan prisoner, and the team departs in a short freight train. Pan pledges himself to good behavior, and rides along with Murray's team. But an ambush awaits them ahead on the tracks, in the form of a stout barricade and a force of Mongol riflemen, commanded by the vengeful Tartar, Torgadoff. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Mr. Willis, arms importer * Ja Lama Locations: * ** ** Gobi Desert ** Kuei-Hua | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tex: "Cat and Water Tower" | Synopsis14 = Though both cowboys want to ask Miss Helen to the dance, Slim gets there first, and Tex tries to think of a way to get her instead. He takes a cat and puts it on top of a water tower, hoping that Slim will try to rescue the animal and miss the dance in the process. Slim goes to the water tower and climbs up the ladder to get the cat, but Tex takes the ladder as soon as he does. In revenge, Slim gives Tex an impromptu shower. | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle15 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = Cap'n Spinniker deals with hostile natives. | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle16 = Vikings: "War With the Bear Sarks (Episode 7)" | Synopsis16 = Ivar's fleet makes landfall in unknown, and apparently uninhabited, territory. Ivar and his second start exploring, but the land is not as uninhabited as they think. The Bear-Sarks attack, killing Ivar's second and taking Ivar prisoner. Djorg, the Bear-Sark chief, orders Ivar burned at the stake. | Writer16_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler16_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker16_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ivar's Second * Ivar's fleet Antagonists: * Djorg, chief ** Bear-Sark clan * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle17 = King Arthur: "Part Five" | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler17_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker17_1 = Rafael Astarita | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle18 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 5" | Synopsis18 = After thinking her killed by sharks, everyone is stunned to find Aunt Millie alive and well--though missing her dress. The captain comes to the conclusion that Silas Slump was the one to become shark food. Now, the question remains: what has become of Aunt Millie's treasure map? | Writer18_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler18_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker18_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * | StoryTitle19 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Four" | Synopsis19 = | Writer19_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer19_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler19_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker19_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer20_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler20_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker20_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle20 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 4 of 7" | Synopsis20 = Still clad in his stolen uniform, Steve Carson hurries out into the street with the rest of the rioters. The leader, thinking Steve is one of them, orders him to join a firing squad, but at the last moment, Steve wipes out the rest of the firing squad instead! Meanwhile, the rioters have broken into every bank in town, even the Treasury itself! Steve comes up with a quick plan, and leads a federal raid on the Experimental Science Building. Once they have secured it, Carson directs the rescued scientists to invent the required technology for his plan to work. They do so, and half an hour later Steve is outside the labs, with a mysterious package, which he stashes in a nearby, un-raided bank. He substitutes his package for an equal volume of radium, and hides. Soon some gas-masked raiders arrive to empty the vault, and return to the giant tank, which then rolls ponderously out of town. That's when Carson's planted package, deep inside the tank, explodes, sending a radically new, mask-penetrating, knock-out gas. Soon federal forces have regained control of the area, and the inert raiders are dragged out of the tank. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Washington, D.C. Police Antagonists: * (not named until Part 6) Locations: * ** Federal Treasury Building ** many banks ** Experimental Science Building Items: * Vehicles: * Terrorists' gigantic troop-carrying cargo-hauling armored tank | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * This issue features another installment of Famous Poems Illustrated: ** Young Lochinvar, by Sir Walter Scott, illustrated by Henry Kiefer. * This issue Federal Men by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster expands to four pages. * In Golden Dragon, Red Reilly's name is at first spelled as shown here. Later it will change to "Riley". * Sandor lives in India, kills a hyena, and is friends with a lion. How the hyena and the lion are in India is not explained. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Introductory poster from "The Artists" illustrated by Vincent Sullivan ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** "Book Shelf" (text article) by Marjorie Knight ** "Brain Teasers" by Dick Speed ** Chikko Chakko, by Ellis Edwards, last seen in ** Fore! by Vincent Sullivan ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** It's a Dern Lie: "Dangerous Heifers and His Best Gal" by Bill Patrick ** Jungle-Town by Dick Ryan ** "Magic" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Russell Cole ** Needles Uses His Noodle by Al Stahl ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}